moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
VIP
VIP is a premium membership on MovieStarPlanet. Players are not required to have VIP; however, there are many benefits that come with a subscription such as access to a few more features, special privileges, and access to all VIP items. Additionally, starcoins, diamonds, and sometimes exclusive items come with the purchase of VIP. There are four different tiers of VIP, but only three which are still obtainable. Obtaining VIP The player can obtain VIP status via direct purchase, gaining a VIP ticket from a VIP user, redemption of a VIP gift certificate, or by winning a weekly competition or other competitions hosted by MSP. Direct Purchase A direct purchase is made within the player's account and is delivered a few moments after purchase. Direct purchases can be made with a variety of debit/credit cards, PayPal, and Paysafe cards. It's also possible to make a direct purchase with an iTunes or Google Play account or gift card if the player uses the MSP app when making the purchase. Gift Certificates A gift certificate can be purchased off the MovieStarPlanet homepage to be given to a player at a later date. Once purchased, a player must be given the redemption code and use it on their account and then they will gain VIP status. Gift certificate purchases can only be made with Debit or Credit cards. Additionally, it's only possible to purchase the top tier (Star VIP) of VIP. If a player is already the top tier of VIP and still redeems a gift certificate, it will be added to the current VIP status. Competitions The player can obtain 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, or 14 days of regular VIP free of charge by winning a weekly competition. The amount that they receive depends on what category they won in and what place they got. Vip Ticket When purchasing a year Star VIP, you receive a normal week VIP ticket which can be gifted to another player to give them a free one week VIP membership. In addition to weekly competitions, MSP staff may occasionally host a competition where players can win various lengths and tiers of VIP. Sales The V.I.P-Membership prices for Star VIP costs as much as the price for a normal V.I.P-Membership every now and then. The lenght of the sales are mostly about 2-3 weeks long. Tiers of VIP There are four different tiers of VIP grade (with the top tier being last), there is regular or basic VIP, Super VIP (Which is not obtainable anymore), Elite VIP, and Star VIP. Elite VIP was added to the game in October 2013 as an upgrade from the Original VIP. In November 2014 Star VIP (an upgrade from Elite VIP) was introduced. Each tier shares the basic benefits of VIP, but the better the tier, the better certain benefits are. Additionally, the tier purchased determines whether or not the player will get the exclusive items and how many diamonds and Starcoins they will receive. Benefits of VIP There are many benefits or perks that come with a VIP membership. The following is a list of benefits the player will gain: (Unless otherwise noted, these benefits will no longer apply once the players VIP has run out.) Basic Perks *The ability to purchase top-up packs if VIP has eight or more days before expiration. *The ability to access the VIP piggy bank. *The ability to spin the VIP wheel of fortune daily and at the end of games. *The ability to add eight MovieStars to a movie. *The ability to submit nine photos a day. *The ability to put their pet in the pet hotel for 4 weeks. *The ability to sell 50 copies of their design at once. *The ability to add 30 MovieStars to an Artbook. *The ability to colorize text in messages, posts, and comments. *The ability to use VIP-only smilies. *The ability to create a club. (The player will still own their club after their VIP expires.) *Access to all VIP items in the clothing shop, items shop, animations shop, backgrounds shop, music shop, pets shop, and beauty clinic. *Access to the VIP club chat room and VIP forum category. *Access to the VIP patterns and designs in the design studio. *Access to all the shapes and stickers used in artbooks, bio pages, and clubs. *Access to all the games in the arcade. *Various additional abilities and benefits in BooniePlanet and BlockStarPlanet. *If the player is under level 6, they will unlock the ability to gift, trade, and post in the forums. *Receiving stickers when claiming awards. *The ability to purchase diamond things. *No longer seeing ads before movies when watching a movie on the movie screen. Purchased VIP-Only Perks With purchased VIP the player will gain: *Progress toward their VIP award. *Progress toward the Jury and the Judge badges. These perks are permanent. Tier Based Perks *Despite being advertised as eight, super VIPs can only give "7.5" autographs every hour. Visual Changes A player's VIP status is represented by these visual changes: *A purple player background on their mini-profile *A gold, pink, purple, or red header color on their mini-profile.(Unless they have a diamond profile)+ *A gold, pink, purple, or red border around their avatar icon on profile statuses and guestbook posts.+ *A gold border around their avatar icon and post in forums. *A VIP icon on the top left corner of their avatar icon on profile statuses, guestbook posts, and in the friends list.+ *A VIP icon left of their username in the header of their mini-profile.+ *A VIP icon on the top left corner or their profile.+ *A VIP icon next to their username in the highscore and movies listings.+ *A gold-colored username at the bottom of the user's main avatar, in chat rooms, at the bottom of their friend's screens, and in the photos features listing. +Color and/or icon is determined by the type of VIP they have. Exclusive Items Exclusive items are sets of items that sometimes come with the purchase of top-up packs and VIP. They have been a part of VIP packages since late November 2011. Whether or not the player receives the items with their purchase of VIP or a top-up is determined by which tier and/or package they choose, and how many items they receive is determined by which package (and/or length of subscription) they choose and the number of items in the particular set. Each month a new set of exclusive items is released. As of 2015, each set includes one accessory (which is normally gender neutral) or shoes, one furniture item, one hairstyle, one top (for males) or dress (for females), and a Boonie or Bonster. In most cases, a one-month subscription (or silver top-up pack) will come with the accessory or furniture item, a three-month subscription (or gold top-up pack) will come with the accessory and furniture item, and a year subscription (or diamond top-up pack) will come with all items. Notes *Diamonds will not change after the player's VIP has ended. The player will not lose them and can continue to use them as they previously did. *If the player has more than seven days left in their subscription, they cannot directly purchase more VIP and can only purchase top-up packs. They can, however, choose to buy and redeem a gift certificate to extend their VIP. *There have been many changes made to the number of Starcoins and diamonds a player receives and prices of VIP/different types of VIP overtime. *A player can upgrade their VIP tier at any time by paying the difference between the two packages. The price will be automatically calculated and depends on how many days of VIP the player has remaining and the original package they purchased. **It's unknown how or if this was affected by pricing changes. Trivia *Usernames of players with VIP were previously colored red instead of gold. *Elite VIP and Super VIP appear with a blue rim in BlockStarPlanet. *If a user's VIP expires while they're in the "VIP Club" chatroom, they will remain in there as a non-VIP. *Super VIP has been discontinued since 2014 when Elite VIP was top tier, and it was middle tier. It was replaced with Star VIP. *If a user purchases too many items in a week they will have a spending limit and will be unable to purchase anything until the next week. (Mobile) Category:General